Amigos de las Celúlas
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Tras una pelea del grupo de Ash contra el Equipo Flare, Blandito escapa. Ambos grupos empiezan su búsqueda. Mientras el Equipo flare utiliza tecnología, Bonnie ve las celúlas con ayuda de Clemont. Forjarán amistad con estas y encontraran a Blandito. El destino de Kalos depende de esta lucha.
1. El regreso del Equipo Flare

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes habia publicado un fic llamado "¿Purificación Completa?" de Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, el cual fue un fracaso. No, no lo digo porque no recíbio ningun Favorito, Seguidor o algún comentario, sino por la forma tan Pésima que fue escrita, la borre pero en un futuro planeo volver a subir el fic, Claro, no sin antes tener al 100% el texto.**

 **Esta nueva historia se basa en la temporada 19 del anime ( XYZ ); sin embargo va tener mas enfoque en Los núcleos, Celúlas y el Team Flare.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** Eventos como la batalla de Gimnasio número 8 de Ash, la pelea contra Alan y los episodios centrados en Serena si ocurren pero solo se les hara mención.**

 *** No sigue el Canon al 100%.**

 *** Spoilers de toda la temporada XYZ.**

 *** No habra Amourshiping, pues me centrare en la historia; ( En el futuro ya subire un fic Ash X Serena ).**

 *** Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Escritores, Programadores, etc.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué empieze la historia!**

 **...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Nuestros heroes estan teniendo un mal día y no es culpa del Equipo Rocket sino de 4 mujeres vestidas de rojo y un símbolo raro.**

 _¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!"_

 _\- "¡Chespin, una vez más Misil Aguja!"_

El grupo de Ash se encontraba luchando contra las mujeres de pelo morado y verde del incidente en la Cueva Terminus, solo que en esta ocasión en vez de tener reclutas, vinierón otras 2 mujeres, una de pelo naranja y otra de pelo celeste.

La pelea había durado casi un dia entero, desde el medio dia hasta ahora que eran cerca de las 8 de la noche. Solo quedaba Pikachu, Chespin y varios Houndour que servian a las mujeres cientificas.

Cuando estaban a punto de acabar con los Pokémon del grupo de Ash, Blandito que estaba paralizado por un rayo laser empezo a brillar, transformandose como en la cueva derroto a los Houndour facilmente asi como dejando algo lastimadas a las 4 mujeres.

Este volvio a la normalidad y aunque estuviera bajo los efectos de la paralisis termino escapando otra vez.

- _"No puedo creerlo"._

 _-"Otra vez se nos escapa"._

 _-" Y nisiquiera nuestras armas pueden detenerlo"._

 _-"Tras e..."_

Fueron interrumpidas por el Misil Aguja de Chespin dando a entender que se fueran. Estas comprendieron el mensaje y se retirarón no sin antes darles una advertencia.

-" _Escuchen niños ya me hartarón, planeamos capturar a Z y cuando lo logremos. Dara inicio a el mundo que queremos. Ahora si, la proxima que se atreven a aparecer, creame cuando les digo que lo van a lamentar"._ Con eso se fueron.

Ambos grupos querían ir tras el conocido Z, aunque nadie tenia la fuerza para eso. Cada grupo se fue a restaurar fuerzas.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La villa cercana a donde sucedio el alboroto llamo la atención de la oficial Jenny que ayudo a los entrenadores y los llevo al Centro Pokémon. Ya dentro del edificio se les dio atención a cada Pokémon ( Incluso Dedenne formo parte de la pelea ). Con la atmósfera calmada, la enfermera Joy y la Oficial Jenny empezarón a preguntar sobre lo sucedido.

-" _Nunca he llegado a ver algo parecido al que llaman Blandito"._

 _-"Yo menos; pero no debes preocuparte. Mi trabajo tambien implica salvar a Pokémon que esten heridos. Cambiando de tema, ¿habían dicho que las que los atacarón, vestian de rojo y llevaban un símbolo raro, no es asi?, ¿Qué clase de símbolo era?"._ Pregunto la Oficial.

-" _No sabría decirlo; pero era algo asi"._ Menciono Serena mientras que con las manos empezaba a hacer el símbolo que vierón en los uniformes de esas mujeres.

Cuando termino de recrearla, la cara de la oficial se puso Seria y saco un pequeño cuaderno el cual mostro a los protagonistas.

-" _Miren estas imagenes"_.

-" _¡Son ellas!._

 _-"Hace tiempo, un entrenador tubo una lucha contra todos los que ven aqui"_

Las imagenes mostraban a las 4 mujeres que querian a Blandito, mas los reclutas que suelen acompañarlas y a un hombre de piel pálida que llevaba unas gafas rojas.

-" _Forman parte del Equipo Flare, el cual instiga terror en los corázones segun ellos. Han llegado a cometer crimenes como Robo de fósiles, ataque a la Planta Eléctrica de Kalos, amenazas a el dueño de la Fabríca de Pokébolas, secuestro de un Abomasnow, etc. Estan:_

 _* Aliana ( la mujer de pelo naranja )_

 _* Celosia ( la mujer de pelo morado )_

 _* Bryony ( la mujer de pelo verde )_

 _* Mable ( la mujer de pelo celeste )_

 _* Xerosic ( el hombre de piel pálida )_

 _No sabemos nada sobre su líder ni la ubicación del escondite, salvo sus crímenes anteriores aparte de una aparición en la cueva Terminous hace varias semanas"_

 _"Es toda la información que se sabe pues no habían estado activos desde hace algo de tiempo, parece que su plan esta en progreso y tiene algo que ver con su amigo Blandito, tengan mucho cuidado chicos"_ les dijo la enfermera.

Bonnie estaba preocupada por Blandito, ojala no lo atrapen esos sujetos. El dia de mañana iran a buscarlo por el lugar y protegerlo.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-" _Tanto que presumían y al final ninguna de las 4 pudo atraparlo"_ regaño el conocido como Xerosic.

-" _Las Celúlas llamarón mucho la atención, es posible que la polícia este mas alerta que nunca. No quiero gente asi en el mundo, y no habra. Acaben con esos niños excepto por el chico del Greninja. Puede sernos útil"._

 _-"Como ordene Lysandre"_

 _...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Bueno aqui el final del primer capítulo.**

 **Muy simple pero tratare de mejorar la trama.**

 **Porfavor sigan el fic y denle a favorito. También los invito a revisar mis otros fics "Aprecio tu esfuerzo" de Animal Crossing y "Contra la gravedad" de Boku no Hero Academia ( Gracias a los que apoyarón este fic, tratare de subir el segundo Capítulo pronto )**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Analizando resultados

**¡Hola a Todos!**

 **Lamento tardarme de forma exagerada pero recuerden que no soy un Pokémon ni nada parecido, si no un Humano. El cual ya esta en edad de Trabajar y de tener estudios un poco mas dificiles. Tengo horarios decentes para ambos lugares y mi tiempo libre es poco. Espero comprendan eso.**

 **En mi perfil esta escrito que cuando una historia se publique, se terminara. No pienso dejarlos enganchados para un final o continuación que tal vez nunca llegue. ( En caso de que llegue a pasar sera por que algo malo paso )**

 **Dejando de lado todo eso nos enfocaremos a Pokémon, creánme cuando les digo que escribir de Pokémon es muy difícil. Mucho mas que con Hero Academia, Animal Crossing, Hunter X Hunter, etc. Esto debido a que veo el anime tanto en Japónes como en Latino, los videojuegos los he jugado en Ingles excepto la Sexta y Septíma generación los cuales estan en español... España. Imaginense la confución de memorizarte los nombres de los personajes en varios idiomas, eso sin mencionar los mas de 500 no se cuantos ataques.**

 **Con este juego como anime fabulosos me toma mas tiempo de lo usual porque no quiero equivocarme.**

 **Ya que termine mi biografía XD, prosigamos con las...**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** La historia se basa en la temporada 19 del anime ( XYZ ); sin embargo va tener mas enfoque en Los núcleos, Celúlas y el Team Flare.**

 *** Eventos como la batalla de gimnasio número 8 de Ash, la pelea contra Alan y los episodios centrados en Serena si ocurren; pero solo se les hara mención.**

 *** No sigue el Canon al 100** **%**

 *** Spoilers de las versiones X - Y**

 *** Spoilers de toda la temporada XYZ.**

 *** No habra Amourshiping, pues me centrare en la historia. ( En el futuro ya subire un fic Ash X Serena )**

 *** Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, Escritores, Programadores, etc.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué empieze la historia!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Nuestros heroes tuvierón un momento muy difícil contra el Equipo Flare, luego de un empate, Blandito se escapo. Ahora ambos bandos deberan de empezar su búsqueda.**

El grupo de Ash paso la noche en el centro Pokémon para recuperar fuerzas. Con todos recuperados, empezarian a buscar a su amigo.

- _"Blandito esta en problemas, ¡Hermano, debemos hacer algo!"_

 _-"Pensaremos en algo para profundizar la búsqueda, por ahora debemos buscar de forma sencilla"_

 _-"La oficial Jenny me comento que se le dara Observación al Equipo Flare"_

 _"Ahora toda Kalos sabe sobre esos rufianes, volveran a enfrentarnos estoy seguro, ¡Así que debemos entrenar más!"_

 _-"De eso no tengo duda Ash, realmente se notaba la frustación en sus rostros y no puedo olvidar las veces que nos han llegado a atacar incluso a Bonnie cuando se acercaba o rehusaba a entregar a Blandito. Les daremos mejor batalla"_

Salierón a buscar juntos en todo el lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras tanto en la guarida del Equipo Flare...

- _"Esos son los miembros del Equipo Flare que se conocen hasta el momento, ahora que han decidido volver a cometer crimenes. Les pedimos tener cuidado y si llegaran a tener información sobre estos, no dude en informar a la polícia de inmediat..."_ la televisión fue apagada por Xerosic mientras volteaba a ver a su lider de forma preocupada y seria.

- _"Señor, no esperaba que la polícia decidiera mostrar la información que guardaba sobre nosotros. Toda Kalos sabra ahora de nosotros los 5 científicos principales, asi como el símbolo y el nombre del Equipo Flare. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

 _-"Obviamente continuaremos con nuestros planes para el mundo de suma belleza que queremos. Necesitamos tener precauciones con la polícia. Asi como capturar a Z1 y Z2 lo mas pronto posible... Necesito salir para encargarme de un asunto pendiente. Quedas a cargo de la guarida"_

Este se levanto de su sillón para retirarse, pues realmente debe tratar con alguien cercano al Equipo Flare. Mientras estaba en uno de los helicopteros, empezo a planear que hacer y decir a esta persona.

- _"(Realmente se complicarón las cosas, necesito de tu ayuda para lograr nuestra meta. Si te llegas a enterar de todo esto es posible que nos delates. Ya es suficiente que sepan las identidades de los 5 científicos. Si llegasen a saber que soy el líder, no tardaran demasiado en ponerme una trampa, de ser asi todo habra terminado. Debo actuar natural. El mayor problema es que necesito tu ayuda pero a la vez debo silenciarte Alan)"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inkay se encontraba comiendo escondido detrás de un pino. Cometio el grave error de robarse toda la comida del Equipo Rocket, cerca de alli.

-" _¡Inkay, no es justo!, ¡Esa comida es mas deliciosa que la de Master Chef!"_ dijo James llorando a cataratas.

- _"¡Juro que cuando te encuentre te dejare peor que a Seviper cuando lo atrape!"_ Jessie estaba buscando a mas no poder a Inkay dejando detras varios Pokémon golpeados por esta al estar furiosa.

- _"¡Huye a México antes de que te encuentre!"_

 _-"Wobbuffet"_

Cuando Jessie escucho eso. Comicamente saco ojos rojos y una piedra gigante de la nada para arrojarsela al gato parlante. Con suerte la esquivarón; sin embargo cuando se estrello contra el suelo, se llego a escuchar el sonido de un Pokémon familiar.

-" _Jessie, ¿Ese ruido no es de?"_

Dejando de lado la comedia, se acercarón al Pokémon que recibio el impacto de la roca para descubrir que acertarón. Se trataba de Blandito fuera de combate. No dudarón en tomarlo e irse del lugar celebrando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _-"Luxray, ve con Chespin a buscar cerca de esa montaña, Bunnelby, ve con Ash a revisar la zona del rio. Mientras tanto me concentrare en un nuevo invento, me asugurare de que sea util y no me explote"_

Con su mochila abierta, empezo a construir. Nunca dejo de pensar en las celulas que le permitierón a Blandito cambiar de forma en ya 2 ocasiones. Es más, Greninja juro ver una de esas celulas durante la mañana.

Tendria que pensar en sus teorías despues, necesitaba esta máquina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _-"¿Como dice oficial?... ¿El equipo Flare?, ¿No habia desaparecido luego de que Kalm, los derrotara hace unos años?"_

La televisión mostraba fotografías de los 5 cientificos. El que atendía la llamada por holomisor era joven.

 _-"Lo entiendo, volveremos a Kalos en pocos días... adíos"_

 _-"Qué pena, con lo hermosa que es esta región"_

 _-"No nos queda de otra, debemos volver para dar toda información al profesor sobre el Team Flare y nuestras investigaciones"_

Se quedarón viendo la luna por la ventana durante unos segundos antes de volver a acomodar papeles donde venían dibujos de Pokémon color verde.

 **La información del Equipo Flare a provocado mucho movimiento no solo para nuestros heroes sino tambien para el resto del mundo.**

 **¿Salvaran a Blandito del Equipo Rocket?**

 **¡Esta historia continuara!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Ojala se hayan entretenido y reido un poco.**

 **Poco a poco continuare el fic. Les pido paciencia.**

 **Con algo de suerte acabo antes de que lleguen Sword and Shield.**

 **Gracias a quienes esten siguiendo el fanfic. Recomiendenlo a quienes puedan ya que los voy a entretener bastante. Y hacerlos reir con algunas escenas que casi merecen estar en el doblaje Latino.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
